


Luffy Oneshots

by nakamabri



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamabri/pseuds/nakamabri
Summary: Just luffy oneshots
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Luffy Oneshots

Luffy x reader

LUFFY WHY NOW.

You joined luffys crew a year ago. And 3 months after that you guys started dating although luffy was a very sweet person. He would peck your cheek and offer you anything he basically saw. But he was very clingy and he was an idiot. A moron!

LUFFY YOU MORON!  
You smacked his head. “Oww y/n he whined” “Maybe if you didn’t fling us to a forest we wouldn’t have been lost by now. The marines would’ve been also defeated too. You whined!” You still love luffy even though he can be an idiot. You and luffy ended up in a forest just walking around. OOoOoOo y/n look maybe we should eat that reindeer! Luffy Screamed!

As he started walking towards the animal still Holding your hand, You pulled him back and said. Maybe we should wait until we get back to the ship so we can eat. “Aww okay he whined.” But he always listened to you. As you guys were walking you heard Random noises in the bushes, But luffy was Focusing on something else he saw. “Luffy! I think the marines found us. You said quietly.” He was too distracted?

You stopped walking and so did luffy when he felt you stop. huh? Luffy said. “Marines came out of the bushes and pointed Guns towards you guys. Oh my god. You said in your head. As luffy knocked down 10 of them while you just kind of standed there clinging onto his shirt. You kind of just really followed him over where he was. As a marine came towards you, you punched the marine. Then felt something grab your hand. You were holding hands with someone? LUFFY WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY HAND DURING THIS TIME. YOU SCREAMED. shishishi we can still hold hands, look see I have another hand I can   
fight with shishishi~.he said  
LUFFY WHY NOW. You screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I’m so sorry this is short to be honest I ran out of ideas but just tell me if you have like an requests


End file.
